Running In Circles
by WrEnCeRfOrLiFe4EvEr
Summary: Wren and Spencer with Toby


**Spencer was rushed to the Rosewood Hospital after getting into a car accident. In the hospital Emergency room, who else would be the doctor but no other than Dr. Wren Kingston? When he saw Spencer on the stretcher he immediately left what he was doing and rushed to help her. Spencer's parents told Wren "Please Wren please save her." Wren said "I will make the impossible possible for Spencer Mr. and Mrs. Hastings." you can see love glimmering in his eyes as well as sorrow as he said this. Spencer was rushed to the operating room and of course Wren wanted to be the surgeon. The operation lasted for 10 hours. He did all he can. Not to mention after 17 times Spencer flat lined. He just kept his composure and used all the knowledge he knew to save her. After the successful 10 hour operation, an exhausted, haggard-looking, blood-filled and sleepless Wren came out of the operating room. A nervous Peter and Veronica breathlessly approached Wren and asked the million-dollar question. "Did-she-make it?" Wren said "After 17 times she flat-lined, I did everything I can and I want to tell you- she made it" Peter and Veronica had tears of joy and sighs of relief and thanked Wren "Oh Wren thank you so much! My daughter is very lucky to have you! She has no idea!" Wren replied "It's not her that's lucky it's me" "Please excuse me but I should transfer Spencer now to the ICU until she recovers" Peter and Veronica Hastings nodded. After Wren had left, Veronica told Peter "Wow that guy is really crazy over our daughter." Peter answered "I never liked him after what he did to Melissa but now I do". Oh Spencer thank God you're safe. Wren thought. Wren made sure everything was fine. He asked the nurses if her dextrose was perfectly attached, if they injected painkillers, made sure the respirator was there in case of emergency and other medical stuff I can't put my hands on. Wren called Spencer's parents to signal them they can now see her. "Mr. and Mrs. Hastings, you can now see Spencer. I'll be back after I get cleaned, finish my rounds and check on Spencer's medication. If you decide to leave please tell the nurse's station for I've requested a nurse to watch over her until someone can. Have you called her friends already? "No I'm afraid not I was too busy panicking." Veronica replied. "No need to worry surely Spencer will gain consciousness. any minute now. All of her complications were taken care of so there's nothing serious about her condition. In a few days time she can be checked out already. Wren stated his medical opinion. Spencer's parents breathed with relief and Thanked Wren again. "We appreciate everything". Spencer's parents said. Wren nods and says "I should leave you now and call Spencer's friends". Wren calls Aria for he had her number when Aria called him once when Spencer was in trouble. Aria finally picks up "Ummm...Wren?"Aria answered the call confused why Wren had called her. "Yes Aria it's me I would want to inform you Spencer has been in a car accident" "Whatttt?! Is she okay? Is she safe?!" "Yes she is after 10 hours of surgery and 17 times of flat-lining she is safe but still unconscious" "*sighs relief* Oh my God thank you Wren which room is she in?" "Anything and everything for Spencer. She's in Room 390 of the ICU her parents are there. I'll be back after a while." "Thanks again Wren we'll be coming right away." Aria answers. "Okay. Good. Bye." *Aria texts Hanna and Emily* "Girls meet me at Rosewood Hospital; Spencer has been in a car accident. Don't worry she's safe now but still unconscious in the ICU." After Wren cleaned up, did his rounds and checked on Spencer's medication, he came back to stay with Spencer. When he entered Spencer's friends were there. They all said thank you to Wren a million times and hugged him. Wren said "If you'd like to leave, it's okay I'm going to stay with Spencer anyway. Hanna, Aria and Emily said "We'll be back; we just really need to get to class. Anyway thanks again Wren." Wren smiles and says "Don't take too long for she'll be conscious soon after the anaesthesia and painkillers take effect." *laughs* "I have no idea what you just told us but yeah we'll be back. Bye." Wren laughed and said Bye. Wren looked at Spencer's once angelic face now full of bruises. He caressed Spencer's cheek, sighed and thought out of the many why did this happen to his dear Spencer. He sat on a chair next to the hospital bed, read a newspaper and waited for Spencer to get conscious. After sometime he heard a groan. He looked up and saw Spencer open her eyes. "Hi Spence" Wren said smiling. "Ohhh Wren I owe my life to you." "It should've been me who said that." Wren smiled. "Are you ok now? Do you feel pain? Do you need more painkillers?" Wren says in a panicky voice while caressing Spencer's hair. "Wren please calm down I'm okay now I should be the one asking you, are you okay? It looks like you haven't slept in years." Spencer says. "Well your surgery lasted for 10 hours" Wren replies. "10 hours? Didn't you let another surgeon take over?" Spencer said this with her voice almost a scream. "I didn't want to. I had to make sure nothing was going to happen to you. I couldn't put the sake of your life into another man's hands." Wren says gently. Spencer looked into Wren's eyes and so did Wren. He moved closer till their faces where inches away and finally kissed. Just then they heard a knock. Spencer pulled away from Wren really fast. Then a man entered the room. It was Toby. Wren was shocked but he just wore a nonchalant face. He then looked at Toby and said "Oh you must be Toby. I'm Dr. Kingston." Toby replied "Thank you doctor." without much enthusiasm. "Spencer, I'll be back to check on you later" Wren said. He then nodded at Toby and went straight to the door.**

**Wren's POV**

**After my moment with Spencer where I finally forgot about Toby he then comes along and reminds me of his existence. I felt so much jealousy inside of me when I saw Toby walk in that room like how I always feel when he is present. He always seems ubiquitous when I'm around. Every time I see Toby, I have to remind myself, to understand that he is the one whom Spencer loves and true love is willing to let go and wait. If only Spencer knew, how painful it is, it feels like a thousand knives were plunged into your heart. I just want to go to a pub, drink scotch and forget about everything. If only it was that easy to take away all the pain, I wouldn't hesitate to do it.**

**General POV**

"**Spence are you okay now?" Toby asked in a panicky voice. Before Spencer could answer he added "Your parents just told me you got into a car accident, they didn't know when you were going to get conscious and you were confined in the ICU!" "Toby, calm down, I'm fine, I'm fine!" Spencer replied getting annoyed due to Toby's over reactive worrying. "Spence, Sorry I was just really nervous because nobody really knew even your parents about the exact state you were in." Toby told Spencer gently while pushing away strands of hair along her face. "Well I'm on the way to recovery now according to Wren." Spencer sat up straight and stated with a matter of fact disposition. "Wren? Do I know him?" Toby asked. Spencer then showed a nervous face and stuttered "Well... Yeah! Ummm Wren is ummm Dr. Kingston!" "How come you know him so well? Is there something you'd like to tell me Spence?" Toby asked suspiciously. "Wren was Melissa's ex fiancé. It just didn't work out for the two of them I guess." "Oh I see. Well that's great, I'll be sure you're in good hands." Toby replied while giving Spencer a smile. "Yeah. I'm in good hands alright." Spencer responded weakly and sarcastically. Just then they heard a knock. Somehow Spencer hoped it was Wren. She didn't know why but she just had this feeling of wanting to see him. It's pretty obvious that Spencer does have feelings for him. Since the beginning their Chemistry was just so over the top. But to her dissatisfaction, It was just a nurse with her medication for the hour. Then finally, Wren entered the room and said "Hey Spencer, feeling better?" "hmmmm." Spencer nodded. She also thought about how the way Wren pronounces her name in his hot British accent which gives her goose bumps, Spence-suh. "I thought so too. Your panels were clear already when I checked so I'll be recommending you to be transferred into a regular room this afternoon." Wren said looking at Spencer. "That's great! Thanks Wren!" Spencer said ecstatically then looked back at Wren. They had a moment of what you call "eye sex" they totally forgot Toby was just in their midst. Later that afternoon Spencer was transferred to a regular room and after 3 days she was finally checking out of Rosewood hospital. **


End file.
